Alice Hardy
Alice Hardy was the original hero of Friday the 13th. Alice was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Alice was the killer of Pamela Voorhees and the sole survivor of her killing spree in 1979, and was the first assassination victim and target of Jason Voorhees. Background Alice Hardy was a young woman living in California, born in 1960. She was hard-working and quite talented at drawing. Biography Friday the 13th (1980) Alice was one of the counselors hired to work at the reopened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. She arrived over two weeks before camp started, and helped Steve Christy and the other counselors get the deserted camp in working order. Alice was somewhat preoccupied that she might have to go back to California to straighten out her relationship with a man named John. It was hinted that she and Steve Christy had begun a kind of relationship, as he pleaded with her to "give him another chance" upon her expressing her indecision on whether to stay or not. Alice soon became friendly with the other counselors, in particular Bill. On Friday, June 13, 1979, Steve left near midday to go fetch some supplies from town. Soon after, Alice found a snake lurking in her cabin. Frightened, she called Bill, and he and all the other counselors came running in. After a few moments of confusion, Bill killed the snake with a machete he had been chopping grass with. As night fell, Alice, Bill, and Brenda kept each other company in the main cabin. Brenda suggested they play Strip Monopoly, but before the game could get too serious the raging storm blew the door open, reminding Brenda she had left her window open, and she left to close it and go to bed. Later, Alice heard Brenda screaming, and this, combined with the fact that the lights in the archery range went on then went off after a few moments, worried her. She and Bill proceeded to check the cabins and outhouse, and made the ominous discovery of a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. The two tried to call for help and then escape in counselor Ned Rubenstein's truck, but found both phone lines and engine dead. Later still, after returning to the main cabin, Bill left Alice alone to go check the generator. Alice took a short nap, and upon awakening and finding Bill wasn't back yet, made some coffee. Finally, she went over to the generator building to look for her friend. There, she was horrified to discover Bill's corpse, pinned to the door with several arrows. Terrified, Alice ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in, arming herself with a baseball bat and a large fork. Just as she began calming down, Brenda's dead body crashed through the kitchen window, causing Alice to drop her weapons in fright. Seeing headlights outside, Alice unblocked the door and ran outside towards the car, hoping to find Steve. Instead, she found Mrs. Pamela Voorhees, who claimed to be a friend of the Christy family. Not believing Alice's panicked story, Mrs. Voorhees went inside to look, claiming that she wasn't afraid. Upon seeing Brenda's mutilated corpse, Mrs. Voorhees revealed that it was she who had systematically murdered, killed, slaughtered, and massacred the counselors in cold blood without showing any remorse, as revenge for her only son Jason drowning as a child in 1957 because the counselors hadn't been paying attention. Mrs. Voorhees could not really tell the difference between those counselors and the ones she had been killing. Mrs. Voorhees drew a knife/dagger and began to pursue Alice, who was now terrified beyond belief. The chase took the pair all over the camp grounds. Alice managed to knock Mrs. Voorhees out several times, and did not get seriously injured, but the crazy woman kept getting back up, talking to herself in her dead son's voice, promising him that she can kill her. repeating "Kill her mommy, kill her!" over and over again. Finally, after seemingly delivering the final blow to Mrs. Voorhees, Alice retreated to the edge of Crystal Lake, exhausted. Suddenly hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw Mrs. Voorhees coming at her with Bill's machete. The two fought, wrestling and biting until Alice broke free, and picked up the machete. With saxophone music playing, she ran at Mrs. Voorhees, decapitating her in one swing. Alice took a boat and floated out onto the lake. When Alice woke hours later, it was daylight, and she was floating in the middle of the lake. On the far bank, a police car pulled up, and two police officers got out and waved at her. Suddenly, the rotting form of 11-year-old Jason Voorhees rose from the lake where he had drowned and grabbed Alice around the neck, dragging her screaming down into the watery depths. Alice blacked out, and when she came to she was lying in the hospital. Sgt. Tierney informed her that everyone was dead, and that when the police had pulled her from the lake, they had thought she was dead as well. Alice asked whether the boy was dead too, but Tierney, confused, replied that there had been no boy. Alice, understanding, concluded: "Then he's still there". Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) After her experience at the lake Alice was institutionalized due to her claims of being haunted by Jason Voorhees. Held in a sanitarium for a little under two months Alice was eventually released. Still traumatized, Alice, in order to face her demons, rented a small apartment in Crystal Lake against the wishes of her parents. The novel states she returned to the camp to overcome her fears, unaware she was being watched by Jason. Another part of the novel had Alice realize she is posthumously pregnant, but was unsure if the father was Dirk or Steve Christy. One late evening in August, Alice was having nightmares about the ending of the previous movie. She woke up in shock, and went to answer the phone, which was from her mother. After she talked to her, she went to take a shower. She was interrupted by another phone call, but nobody was on the other line. She then heard a noise from outside her window. She armed herself with a screwdriver, and slowly went to the window. She was about to open the curtains when her cat jumped in, scarring her. When she went to get food for her cat, she found the severed head of Pamela Voorhees inside of her fridge. Letting out a scream in horror about the head, Alice was stabbed to death in the temple with a screwdriver and killed by the grown Jason Voorhees, who had tracked her down to avenge his mother's death. With Alice dead, Jason took her body to his shack hidden deep in the woods around Crystal Lake, where he placed the body at the foot of a shrine dedicated to his mother. Legacy Alice Hardy was the first to survive a murder spree in Camp Crystal Lake and the only survivor of the summer 1979 massacre. Unfortunately, her defeat of Pamela Voorhees enabled Jason, who had witnessed his mother's beheading to vengeance that would lead to her murder (Jason's first) months later, and many others over the next three decades all at hands of Jason. Alice was also the first victim of Jason to have never seen him before being murdered, killed, and slaughtered by him in cold blood. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) (flashbacks only) Novels * Friday the 13th (novel) (1987) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel) (1988) * Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain (2006) (hallucinations only) * Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006) (flashbacks and as a corpse only) Comics *Friday the 13th (comic) (2006 - 2007) (flashbacks only) *Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) Trivia * Alice was originally meant to be a playable counselor in Friday The 13th The Game, but this was scrapped . However, her corpse is seen in Jason shack along with Pamela's. *Alice along with Pam are only leading female that never fight Jason. *Kill Number: #11; Alice was first ever assassination victim and target of Jason Voorhees. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Primary protagonists Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Female Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Final girls Category:Heroes Category:Female Victims Category:Blondes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Surviving Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale